A Gushy Morning
by easilyobsessedctc
Summary: The atmosphere just became very gushy, and they both loved it. A Dan/Blair one-shot.


**A/N:** _Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, as if I ever could._

Hello:) I am currently obsessed with Dan and Blair. After watching a whole bunch of videos of this couple on _Youtube, _I have been hooked! I just HAD to make a fanfic for them. So, if you want more fanfics, please keep on inspiring me with amazing fanfictions and videos of this couple because I have to admit, I tend to become 'bored' of some couples after a while. At the moment, I'm trying to keep to one-shots because I don't think I'm that prepared for a long story yet, but tell me what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

**A Gushy Morning**

Dan Humphrey. Possibly the only man she has ever felt completely herself, and safe with.

Blair Waldorf blinked her eyes a few times trying to adjust to the sun streaming in through the thin curtains. She slowly stretches her limbs with a small smile on her lips. She rolls to her left to lay on her side on _his_ bed, and scoots closer to the bare back facing her.

The brunette reaches her arm out and plays with the dark curly hair on the nape of his neck. She is rewarded with a low, incomprehensible growl. Blair presses her chest against Dan's bare back and begins to softly kiss the area where his neck and shoulder meet.

"Keep that up, darling and you won't be leaving this room until tomorrow night," Dan murmurs as he lazily rolls over to face Blair.

"Good morning, baby," she replies and kisses Dan's lips.

"Good morning. So, what's on for today's agenda?"

"Well, first on the list is that Dan Humphrey makes me a delicious breakfast in bed."

"Really? Alright, I'll be back in a few." Dan gets up out of bed and reaches for his grey plaid pajama pants.

"I was totally just kidding!" Blair quickly says as she sits up holding the covers over her chest.

"Well, I'm not. You stay here and keep being beautiful." He kisses her forehead and closes the bedroom door with a wink.

Blair turns her head and notices in the full length mirror in the right corner of the room that she had the hugest smile on her face. She had to admit, Dan Humphrey made her heart feel so full of warmth. Oh, God. He was turning her into a cheese ball.

And Blair _liked_ it.

She fell back onto the mattress squealing and kicking her feet. Blair felt like a little high school girl again. Getting all happy like as if her school crush just asked her out. Blair pulled the covers over her head and inhaled. The scent smelled clean, and yet a tiny bit sweaty. That was most likely the result from last night's events.

Suddenly, Blair threw off the covers and stood up out of bed. She strolled over to the wrinkled white button up shirt on the floor and put it on. Blair was buttoning the shirt in front of the mirror when Dan returned with breakfast.

"Wow. You wearing my shirt is hands down, one of the most sexiest things I've ever seen. You're lucky I didn't just drop this tray of food."

Just hearing Dan's voice made Blair's stomach flutter. She turned around to see Dan place the tray of food on the bed. Her boyfriend walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist while looking at their reflection in the mirror.

Blair grabs one of his hands and kisses it, looking straight in the eyes of Dan's reflection. "I missed you."

That caused him to tilt his head back and chuckle, "I was only gone for maybe like half an hour, tops. But I missed you, too." He turned her around so he could kiss her on the lips and then touched his forehead to hers.

"Well, that's half an hour without _my_ Humphrey that I won't get back."

Dan knew. He knew that Blair Waldorf would one day cause him to fall completely head over heels for her, but he had no idea how strong of an affect she had on him. While he was making them breakfast, it took all he had to not come back to Blair and kiss her senseless. Even sometimes when he wakes up before her and goes to brush his teeth, during the just mere five minutes, he still misses _his_ Blair Waldorf.

"If you think me wearing your shirt is sexy, then imagine me wearing your boxers." She emphasizes by tugging at the waistband of his boxers and pajama pants. "And only your boxers."

The affect Blair had on him was soon to be noticeable if she kept this up. "That's an image that's going to be burned into my brain."

Blair slowly kisses him, then pulls away to whisper, "Good." She stands on the tips of her toes so she could softly rub her nose against his. "Now, let's eat our breakfast, shall we?" Blair suddenly exclaimed and sat on the bed, beginning to spread grape jam on a piece of toast.

"This is one great tasting piece of toast! Good job, sweetie," Blair teased.

"Yeah, it was pretty difficult trying to put the bread into the toaster. I had to use all of my culinary skills to try and figure that one out."

Blair loudly laughed, causing Dan to laugh right along with her. Blair held out the piece of toast she was nibbling on, "Take a bite."

Dan smiled and took a bite while looking Blair in the eyes, causing her to blush. "Your right, it's pretty good."

Blair smirked and took another bite, "Told you, Cabbage Patch."

When she was done chewing, Blair looked up to see her boyfriend intently staring at her, "I love you, Blair Waldorf."

The atmosphere just became very gushy, and they _both loved_ it. "I love you too, Dan Humphrey." Blair suddenly laughed, causing Dan to worry. "Isn't it funny how we are telling each other 'I love you' when in high school we absolutely loathed one another? But I am so grateful and happy that I'm with you now. No one else can make me feel the way you do, and I love no one else like the way I do for you, Dan."

Blair crawled over to his lap and softly kissed his jaw. There were fireworks going off in Dan's head and his whole body became warm, especially his heart.

"I love you so much, Blair. That words can't even begin to express, and everything you said, I feel the exact same way for you. I want to tell you every second of the day how much I absolutely love you. The way you stare at me with your doe eyes-"

"Hey!" Blair exclaimed and pinched his arm.

"Ow! I didn't mean it as an insult. Your eyes are beautiful. Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted-" Dan gives Blair this look and she just sticks her tongue out at him. Dan laughed and continued, "Anyway, the way you look at me, the way you kiss me, the way you bite your lip when your nervous, your cute facial expressions, everything about you, I love. I just love you, so much that words truly can't even begin to express."

Blair was staring at Dan with the most loving expression on her face. She was right. No one else ever made her feel so loved and cherished.

Blair grabbed the tray of food and placed it over on his desk.

"Blair?" A surprised Dan called. However, he didn't get a reply from Blair.

Blair walked back to Dan with a small smirk on her lips, mischief in her eyes.

"Oh, I know that look. What are you up to, Waldorf?" Dan asked with a smile.

Blair straddled his lap and pushed him back onto the bed. "Enough words, Humphrey. I'm going to show you how much I love you."

Neither of them left that room until the next night. Of course, with the exception of going to the kitchen to make more toast with jam.

* * *

**A/N: **And DONE. I swear that the next morning after finishing this story, I made me some toast and grape jam! I just recently became obsessed with this couple. I love Dan, I think his nerdy-ness is so adorable! Hopefully, in some point in _Gossip Girl_, Dan and Blair do hook up in some way. Reviews are always loved, please and thank you:)


End file.
